


INDIGO

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: This poem is about twilight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	INDIGO

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sunshine Challenge.

**"INDIGO"**   
_\-- an acrostic poem_

In between day and  
Night lies twilight, the sky  
Deepening from blue to indigo.  
In this liminal space, the shadows  
Go about their business like courtiers,  
Only seen, never heard, at the Moon's feet.


End file.
